Gods
''" God. It's a belief many have, that he exist. The church, individual faith...even I can not say for sure to what extent the "God" of that nature exist..." ''-Oracle Of Fate The Church There are many belief systems within the Kingdom Of Dreams and the surrounding areas, and many debates about how to worship God(s). The Church holds the belief that there is a single, all powerful God whom loves all...yet is harsh and judging of sin. To be pure in his eyes is to be pure in the eyes of the Church, which claims they were appointed by this all knowing, all powerful God to guide mortals to him and into his eternal light. Helmed by a Pope, the cardinals and leaders commune with this God and relay his messages to the townsfolk, ordering them how to live and threatening to take away their access to heaven if they are not perfect in the eyes of the Lord. The Church actively seeks out rival religious affiliations who would have their worshipers kneel before other deities and aims to dismantle them through propaganda, and even physical violence if they can get away with it. Pagan Deities There are a handful of belief systems that exist outside of the Church, worshipping older Gods and newer Gods, divine beings of myth and legend. Odus Pantheon: An pantheon consisting of the one eye'd Odus, creator of mortals..his son, Thodin, his wife Fres, and his grandchild Liko. They are old gods that are believed to have been served by the old tribes of the land, indifferent to mortals but offering "Valhalla" to mighty warriors who fell in combat. Zaes Pantheon: From the distant southeast comes the Zaeus Pantheon, worshipped by foreigners from a far off land who brought these God's with them. These gods were divine, yet behaved like humans with many stories of error, betrayal, and fulfillment of selfish desires with little to no concern for the humans harmed in their wake. They maintain legends however, of humans who commit great acts of heroism or other noticeable feats...ascending to Godhood themselves, and joining the Gods in the far southeastern mountain top of "Olympus." The Ozerz Pantheon: From the deserts to the far, far, far south comes these old Gods. Body's of men but the heads of animals, they were beings that controlled nature and the spirit realms of the world. Concerned less with humans and more with things like the sky, the flow of rivers, and the soul crossing over into the afterlife...they are a rarer pantheon to find being worshipped, often exclusive to foreigners or traders. The New Pantheons There are also newer pantheons that have been conjured up by advanced religious practice (Religions the Priest class can create for their role) that worship newer, more modern Gods...or older ones that have never been heard of. These new pantheons are small in nature, in terms of being worshiped and rely on their earthly messengers to spread the good (or bad) news of their existence! The Dark Gods Forgotten. Even the most knowledgeable tomes can't remember much... Divine of divine, whatever truth there is....that truth is smaller than the truth of the Dark Gods. Be it Odus, Zaes, or Ozerz, The Single God, or the new Pantheon.... There light is drowned out in darkness by the shadows cast by the Dark Gods. Pray for mercy. Receive none.